Being In Love With A REAL Vampire
by Christina Wynnwood
Summary: Buffy reads Twilight and scoffs at the sparkling nonsense. A klutzy girl in love with a vegetarian vampire? Please. If you're going to love a vampire, you have to at least have quick reflexes. You know... In case he tries to eat you!
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! Thanks for visiting my new fanfic! _

_I started writing this with the intention of it being a one-shot but now I'm torn about that. Should I continue it or not? It was just a scene that kept playing in my head and I had to get it written down before I forgot it. _

_Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!_

_And oh, just saying, I actually LOVE Twilight but Buffy was my favorite first and if I think about it, I can see Buffy really hating Meyer. Think about it. Vampires that sparkle? Really. Anyway, if you're a hard-core Twilight lover, don't let me offend you. It's only a story, after all. _

_I've rated this T for now. If I decide to continue it, I may change the rating to M for violence and possible romance. For now though, I think it's pretty tame.  
><em>

_I don't own Buffy or Twilight. Sadly. _

* * *

><p>I don't know why I continued to turn the pages.<p>

There was never anything different; it didn't matter how far I got into the book. The teenage angst was there coupled with the obsessive love disorders. Family dysfunction and typical high school accidents littered each chapter. And the bad guy? He sparkled. Like glitter… or fairies… or fairies that bathed in glitter.

Not remotely dangerous.

With a sigh, I closed _Twilight_ with a dog-eared page and tossed it onto the coffee table across from the couch. It slid too far on the smooth surface and landed with a dull _thud_ on the floor. I left it there.

Heading to the door, I picked my leather jacket up off of the hook and shrugged it onto my shoulders.

Walking down the street, I considered calling up Willow and complaining about her choice in reading. "It will give you a few laughs, Buffy. Really! And it's got a cute storyline! You should read it!" _Yeah. Right. Thanks Willow. It's not bad enough that vampires occupy every square inch of my brain? You've got to give me the image of them sparkling now? Great. Now when I see another one, I'll be thinking about dousing them in glitter before I end their pathetic existence. _

I smiled at the thought. _Maybe she was right… I guess it did give me a laugh._

That state of mind was ruined as soon as I stood in front of his door, knuckles poised to knock on the large oak door. Still, I can relate to Bella… Not the clumsiness or werewolf best friend, but I understood when it came to loving someone that could kill you.

The knocking was gentle but he was there in a moment.

And my breath was gone.

His pale skin was smooth and his jaw line was chiseled. Even in the dim light, I could see the definition in his large biceps and chest. Shirtless, the moon almost made him glow. Glow. Not sparkle. His bleached-blonde hair looked silver.

Blue eyes gazed down at me, soft but hungry. I moved my hand up to trace my fingers around to the back of his neck. I had to reach out and touch him, properly greet my personal death sentence.

Cool lips met mine briefly before he pulled me inside, closing the door behind me. "Good evening, pet." His voice sent shivers down my spine. Or was it his cool body pressed against my warm skin? He smiled to me, sweetly at first with just lips, then they parted and showed white teeth.

Now this was a vampire. A _real_ vampire. None of that Edward nonsense.

And I loved him.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please leave a review for me! I would really appreciate it! Should I continue with it or not? _


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I decided to take the advice of a few readers and continue this fanfic, at least for the time being. It's been a while since I've written anything for Buffy so I'm finding it hard to write in character. Any suggestions? _

_Anyway, I'm going to keep trudging through it and hopefully, it'll become more natural. _

_So, for now, I'm going to keep this one going. Give me motivation to keep reading by leaving me reviews, please!_

_I don't own Buffy. Or Spike. Sadly. Who wouldn't love to own Spike? =)_

* * *

><p>His smile softened as he pressed his cool lips to my forehead. I felt the air stir as he briefly inhaled my scent. Closing my eyes, I grasped him tightly and squeezed. "Hi there," was all that I could get out. He tended to make me breathless.<p>

The chuckle in his chest was deep as he wrapped his arms around me. "You keep forgetting to breathe around me."

"You have that effect on people. Well… Girls mainly. Some guys." My voice was perky but I felt empty as soon as he slipped away from me, heading towards his kitchen.

"Oh? So I dazzle people?" He began to busy himself with a glass and something in the refrigerator.

I frowned as the line made me think back to Twilight. Didn't Edward say something along those lines? "Yes. Yes, you do. Quite often."

His blonde hair appeared around the wall from the kitchen and he smiled. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Have you read Twilight or something?" I snapped, sitting down on one of his chairs. "You're quoting the book tonight."

A red drink was put into my hand and he laid out on the couch. "I should think not. You know I wouldn't touch that mess. It's the lot with sparkling undead, right?" I nodded to him and he scoffed, reaching for the remote. "No thanks. There are enough namby-pamby members of my kind, yeah? Why further poison our minds with that sodden load of crap?"

I sniffed the drink suspiciously. "What's in this?"

He shrugged, looking awkward while laying down. "Hell if I know. Some fruit juice. Supposed to be good for you." He paused at my suspicious look. "There's no alcohol, love. Swear."

Nodding, I tasted it. _Bitter. Bleh_. I tried my best to look appreciative though. My vampire boyfriend was new to the world of fixing edible things. "So are you coming out on patrol with me tonight? Giles reckons there's a new Big Bad brewing up and I could use the extra set of eyes." I kept tipping down the drink, hoping to finish it quickly.

"Of course." He didn't look at me, flipping through channels on the tube. Then he sighed loudly. "I remember the days when I was the Big Bad. Put fear in the hearts of everyone, I did."

Smirking, I put the empty glass on the coffee table, got up, and then seated myself on his stomach. "Yep. Now you're neutered."

"Am not!" He was swift as he sat up, barely jostling me. "…And you know that better than anyone, Slayer." His voice growled in my ear, raising the flesh on my neck. I suppressed a shiver and got to my feet, pulling on his wrist to pull him with me.

"Let's go. You're dawdling."

"Eager to kill things, love?" He switch off the television and picked up his black leather duster off the right seat cushion. Carefully, he began rummaging in an old steamer trunk, then stuffing wooden stakes up his sleeves.

"Nah… Just getting kinda antsy. I've been on edge lately."

"You and everyone else. Giles is right. There's a newcomer in town and it's got my type of people all in a tizzy."

He was standing up straight again, facing me. You wouldn't know that he was carrying weapons under his protective outer gear. "Tizzy? Since when do you say that?"

Rolling his eyes, he closed the distance between us and laid another smooch on my lips. I felt his tongue playfully flick at the lower one and, right when I granted him permission to deepen it, he pulled away, and grinned. "Since now. Let's go."

Walking hand-in-hand didn't exactly give us the façade of being your normal, every-day couple. I could pull of the cute, innocent woman look easily enough but he was a different story. He didn't fit in with humans, not that he really tried to anyway.

I thought back to Bella noticing just how graceful vampires seemed to be. I laughed to myself. Sure, they could, but grace wasn't really the word I would use. In reality, it was more like… _swagger_. Any human that laid eyes on the man next to me would think words like "bad-ass". He walked like he had nothing to worry about.

And that was true. His biggest enemy was holding his hand.

_Funny thing_, I thought to myself. _He's supposed to rip the artery from my throat and drink my life's essence. And I'm supposed to plunge a wooden stick through his heart and dust his ass._

Two mortal enemies. In love.

Perfection.

Then, a commotion up ahead broke my thoughts up as his cool grip on my hand grew tighter.


End file.
